Love Like That Never Dies
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: I found random unfinishes document while sifting through my computer: Since they met accidently when he was in his time of needed, Katherine Petrova-Pierce and Edward Cullen had been best friends...


Love Like That Never Dies

Edward Cullen waiting in store for his wife and sister to finish their shopping. He sighed, checking his watch and tapping his feet impatiently, looking around. He could hear his wife's laughter mixed in a lovely chorus with Alice's somewhere far off. _Oh, maybe they moved to the next store and left me behind..I should probably got find them.._

He stood and maneuvered through the shop ducking under and over merchandise and avoiding the saleswoman who had been checking him out and thinking very naughty things about him. While demonstrating his awesome-y ninja-skills on his way to the exit and following the sound of his better halves' voices, he nearly plummeted through autumn brunette.

"I am so sorry!"

Luckily her handy hunk-friend yanked her out of the way just in time.

"What the hell man?" He got all up in my face.

"Sorry, sorry." I backed away. No time to deal with humans right now.

"Chill, Stefan," the girl muttered, grabbing onto his arm. He gave me gave me one last full body scan-stopping for a long moment on my eyes and walked away with her.

"Let's go Elena.."

She looked back over her shoulder and gave a look of apology, which I returned. Then she just stared and snapped out of it, back to face forward before _Stefan _could let her fall flat on her face like Edward's own wife would-newborn vampire or not.

Stefan and Elena. Huh.

"Where the hell are you Eddie boo!"

Edward sprinted to his girls. _Where had he seen __**her**__ before...?_

XOXO

It was raining the next day. She came back to avoid the downcast. Sometimes crowded places were good for her.

Edward had came back to return things that Alice said were simply not right as she had thought they had been.

"Heyy..I remember you." Edward stopped the brunette.

"Um-" she tried keep walking around him.

"I ran into you at the mall. So about that." He laughed awkwardly.

She paused for a moment, not recalling ever seeing this man. "Oh, yes. It's no problem." she finally said.

"I have to go-" she sped around him. And stopped. Turned around.

"I was lying." she stepped closer and looked directly into his eyes. "_You ran into my sister at the mall or whatever_."

"Your..sister?" He repeated, confused all of the sudden.

She crossed her arms behind her back. "Yes..we're identical twins." she said with a mischievous smile and skipped away.

_"After all this time, he still hasn't remembered."_

_It's been a long while, Edward Masen, _thought Katherine as she walked away.

XOXO

Katherine decided her time in Seattle stalking/watching over/protecting her former lover and doppelganger wasn't going to be so bad if her _old friend _was around.

XOXO

It wasn't Elena's idea to relocate to Seattle. It was Klaus's. Better safe than sorry, far away from Mystic Falls when Ester and the other originals could return at any time. Of course this relocation included the 24/7 surveillance of either one of Klaus's hybrids and/or Stefan. Who she was sort of kinda together with again. But Stefan's irritability was a downer. Plus she was rooming with him. And Caroline. An Klaus. In a huge apartment that was definitely too small.

Caroline and Klaus were sort of a thing. Elena guessed. Caroline had come along of her own free will, and she had nothing left in Mystic Falls for her, being a vampire. She needed to start anew start fresh. Start over.

For Elena, that meant living with vampires.

Elena was homeschooling herself, while Caroline wasn't giving it much effort, Stefan tried his best to help. But he and Elena fought all the time, and Klaus and Caroline were too busy "studying". And the guys both disappeared all the time.

Elena decided to give up for now on her work and text Alaric. She had Damon send Jeremy back so the history teacher wouldn't be alone. The flirtatious messages (almost sexts) Elena shared with Saltzman, she swore, nobody would ever find out about.

XOXO

(flashback)

The year was 1919. Year-old newborn Edward was greatly struggling with his thirst. He had left his creator's coven. Going rogue. Trying not to kill.

She was over 400 years old bored. Nearly her 100th anniversary since traveling to America. Exactly 55 years since the escaped that burning church.

(end flashback)


End file.
